Sky
by MrsShar
Summary: What if Sam had a sister he didn't know about? And she didn't know about him? What if she was then imprinted on by the real Alpha.. but theres a problem.. She isn't human? Then what is she? Does she know?.. But there is a student missing from there school who just so happens to take a liking for our character Sky and what happens when he comes after the thing he wants?
1. Sky

family?

such a foreign word...

My names Sky, named after my mother seeing as she was the only parent I had. My father was a called Joshua Uley I never met him, he left while my mum was pregnant with me. I grew up with an abusive step father who eventually killed my mother, I don't even know how I was born if I'm honest? You see I was meant to be a twin but with him beating my mum I'm surprised I'm not deformed. My mum was spanish and my dad is quilette I have no family.. like none? I never new my grandparents as they lived in Spain and my other grand parents disowned my father for falling in love with a non quilette girl. i.e; my beloved mother..

I never did understand my mother though but she still married the bastard, after 9 years of being beat by him she still married him.. said she loved him. Guess after we lose people who are really important to us we lose sight of what is normal, what is sane, and what isn't. She was still my mum though, at the age of 9 my mum had me start to learn boxing in the fear that one day he might attack me. I was a near enough a pro at 11 but then came my anger issues, doctors could never tell how I developed them but if you ask me I'll tell you its from years of being helpless. I won't tell you how they found out how I had anger problems because that is a different story involving jail and tommy and err.. we'll talk about that another time.

Every day I would come home from school to broken objects scattering the floor and blood, and you guessed it I had to clean it. I really didn't understand my mother did she want to get beat, why did we never pick up and leave. I asked her once she said 'You never give up on the people you love.' I had to respect her for that, she was strong she fought through the lies and tried to fix her marriage and I get that, But I can't respect her for the choice of not taking that ring off.

She died when I was 15 I came home to see her body on the floor, I tried to resuscitate her, trust me I did but, she was gone. Her lips lined blue, dead lifeless brown eyes, cold marble skin she was to far gone. That day I went to jail but again that's another story.

A week went by before he stated his beatings on me, wonder why? Well, because I got her will, he couldn't get to it or find out any details. I got a house in La push, a bike, £60,680 cash and more when I turn 18.

Unlike him I was smart I picked up all the things I needed and found out how to get to the house, I planned a year from then just so I could finish my education which I still didn't finish and had to leave early. Figured out my long lost best friend Paul lives there in La push, that was when the days were happier. We would always go to his house after we played outside because he knew what went on in my house. Haven't seen him in 11 or 12 ish years and god I missed him. We were so cute I wonder what he looks like I mean I have definitely changed. My once short curly black hair that was constantly up in two small buns at the sides of my head were now straight long mid back length. My crooked child like teeth were now straight white pearl teeth, my tanned skin had discoloured due to lack of vitamin d but I still had my natural glow to my skin. However I don't really tan any ways. I'm constantly mistaken for Meghan Fox because of my appearance however when looking closely you can notice my cheek bones are slight higher and my cheeks and lips had more colour. Oh and it is so annoying to be mistaken for Meghan because 1- I can actually save myself from others. I've never been a damsel in distress, if I was getting hunted by huge human eating robots from transformer I pick up a motherfucking gun, and shoot the living daylights out of them. I didn't plan on dying, thank you very much. 2- I'm more of a tomboy than a girly girl like her, I would rather wear skinny jeans than a skirt any day. I was never one of those girls that didn't eat in front of their boyfriends or the person they loved because it was not ladylike. Ermm sorry but fuck that I need to eat I'm hungry as shit and I'm not going to starve to keep up my so called 'ladylike' status.

Oh, and the obvious eye colour. I was named 'Sky' for a reason I had the most lightly coloured eyes you will probably see in a person, they were almost translucence. Almost white.

I left 2 months after my 17th birthday knowing I was due a beating as he hadn't attacked me in a week. I picked up and left, just didn't come home when straight to the station with my letters, filed, and the got my things and left. £60,680 should be enough to buy new stuff when I got to my destination. I bought a ticket and took the short flight to America, it was to the south west of america and I knew I would have to ride for long. I was determined though, so many thoughts going through my mind. I couldn't go back now though, he would kill me and I knew it, the most sickening part though was the fact that I had been gone for a week and he hadn't even reported it.

I got to La push on a Wednesday midday, did I tell you already it turns out my mum was a real biker back in her days, because I didn't get a casual motor bike I got a Harley Davidson and I'm talking the original, olden day ones. The house was nice to open plan with 2 bedrooms and a en-suite. So here I'am, I looked around for a bit before I decided to do some shopping. I jumped on my bike and went food shopping first no point looking pretty and being hungry, if I'm honest I'd rather have a full stomach and walk round naked. I had them delivered, there was no way I could carry all those bags to my door let alone balance them on my bike.

Next was clothes shopping and no I'm not the girly girl if that's you though I would be, yes I could get any guy I wanted with an ass like mine and figure there was no point even trying they would just come. But no I wont buy any skirts or dresses, heels are an exception though because I'm so short I'm 5,3 and that's pushing it. With a good pair of heels I was just touching average height, hence the ' **just** '. Although I love my trainers more from nike air-forces to Jordan's.

I ended up buying £460 pounds worth of trainers alone, the rest was on clothes which I must say I did a quite decent with. I bought 2 pairs of pj's, 15 tops and pants and at least 20 pairs of Victoria secret and Ann summers underwear. What can I say I'm still a sucker to matching undies.

Any ways lets zoom us to the present, I'm on my way to La push high school because I have to continue my studies... yeah, I know what a bummer. I tried to go cute tom boy today so people wont mistake me for a dude or something. Wouldn't that be embarrassing? So I'm wearing baggy black jeans that kinda swing low on my hips, a black and white checkered long sleeve top around my waist so that no one can see to much skin, a tight long sleeve crop top it didn't show much ending just above my belly button which meant that only about 2-3 inches of my stomach was showing. Oh, and lets not forget my beloved khaki timberlands, I had my leather rucksack slung over one shoulder and my black snapback and books inside. I currently have my helmet on as I'm bent over on my bike driving at least 40.

Shit, I'm here and I'm on time. As I roll into the parking lot and everything went silent 'shit shit shit shit, they spotted me' I though. I look around for a space, when I found one I slowly park my bike. 'Ignore everyone..' I thought '..and they will ignore you...' and that exactly what I did. I pulled off my helmet shook my head a bit to loosen up and untangle my hair and got off my bike, I swung my bag off my shoulder and got my snapback putting it on back wards as you do. I began to walk from my bike swinging my bag over one shoulder, lifting my arm backwards while still walking I pressed the key locking my bike. By now everyone was talking again probably of me, I just continued on. I few boys were looking at me hungrily, and some at my bike. I jogged up the stairs to the entrance while the parking lot was steady getting louder when I heard a whisper of my name.

I spun around to see someone on the other side of the lot, tanned, handsome, shiny black hair. He looked a lot like... like.. Paul? the one and only Paul across the lot, well I think it was?

'Paul' I whispered back and a giant smile broke across his face. I gasped, and I quickly ran down the stairs running across the lot and jumped into his arms, my legs rounding his waist as he held me close.

'Oh my god, I've missed you so much.. me has provocado una locura, sin ti' I said to him... (you had me going crazy without you -Spanish)

I changed to spanish knowing he would understand, his hold on me only got tighter.

' bien, estoy aqui ahora.. eso es todo lo que importa' he replied back. (Well, I'm here now.. that's all that matters) Paul knew the real me, as you know I'm originally from Spain so I speak fluent Spanish but it doesn't come out much, but when it does its either out of anger, excitement or happiness. You should be very scared if its out of anger though.

We hugged for what felt like ages until someone cleared their throat, I remained in the same position my eyes closed, arms and legs wrapped around his lean body which I must say was very toned.

'decirles a desaparecer no he terminado abrazando todavia' (tell them to go away I'm not done hugging you yet)

Paul laughed and began to detach himself from me, holding me effortlessly at least 2 feet from the ground by my waist. 'Wow, you really changed Sky' I smiled and opened my eyes and everyone around and behind him gasped.

'Dude look at her eyes, they are so cool' said a young boy who looked by far the cutest.

I laughed at that, 'thanks, names Sky if you didn't already here' I replied.

'Seth' he said.

'Pauly aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?' I said pouting and turning an accusing stare on to him, to which he broke from his daydream and registered me.

'Oh, yeah that's Leah, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth and Jacob's in the car' I said Hi to everyone and turned to say Hi to Jacob.. Then I saw him. Golden skin, thick defined eyebrows, and strong cheekbones. Modelesque, but in a timeless manner. His beauty could take your breath away. I would die if he would just glance in my direction...just one look.

His jaw was firm and strong, and his nose long but slightly crooked, like it had been broken and left to its imperfections. There was an odd hardness about his eyes, though, and a small curve to his lips, as if there were something terribly funny only he knew the answer to, and it was that brief, wicked glance I caught that said maybe he hadn't broken it, but he knew what it looked like. And he liked that. The hint of danger. Made him seem more like something he wasn't.

air..

His lips are slightly full: the kind that end in a cute little smirk at the corners. The rays of sun highlighted the dimples in his cheeks and chin the sunlight almost hitting his face to perfectly. His natural scent as strong as midnight sex. His eyes, god his eyes big mud chocolate brown and daring. His frame so firm and perfectly fit as spectacles of sweat run down the cuts of his defined abs. His hair is like deep waves that I wouldn't mind riding. His touch is soft and gentle, but yet strong and seductive and I hadn't even felt him yet. His breath is like steaming hot bath water as it brushes my face.

But he was gorgeous, perfect, a god even.. Fuck he was sex in a bottle..

breathe..

He is somewhat mysterious, but has an uninviting presents about him that made me all the more interested. He is well built and stands 6'8 minimum. The shape of his Biceps, Triceps, and Deltoids are easily seen through his shirts. Being as muscular as he is, he is neither intimidating or inviting. He was the kind of guy your mother warned you to stay away from but you were still tempted to go after them. I would kill for him to just kiss me, touch me.. I would lay down and be slaughtered just to hear my name be whispered from his plump model lips. He was the type to most definitely turn heads and have girls majorly crush on him, but he was never particularly interested.. But he was most definitely irresistible..

Out of the blue I felt quite light headed and I realised I had been staring at Jacob for all of 5 minutes without air, I'm sure my red lips were turning blue by now. I took in a deep breathe and shuffled on my feet to gain stability as I could feel my body becoming sluggish. I could still feel Jacob penetrating gaze on me, and I could feel the heat travelling up from my fingertips. I just knew it, I was going to blush. I quickly turned away to avoid him seeing my cheeks only to bump into Paul, I could feel myself stumble backwards and continued to look at the floor in an attempt to not be noticed.

Knowing my bad luck it was noticed, 'Aww, is little Sky blushing?' That seemed to gain everyone's attention and everyone laughed, only increasing the redness in my face. I heard a feral growl then muttered 'stupid mutant shape shifting puppies' under my breathe, and began fiddling with my gold watch as if fixing it although it was never broken. It didn't go unnoticed either as everyone stopped laughing and looked at me shocked, dazed and confused as to how I knew, my eyes widened and my skin paled at the realisation to what I had just revealed to prying ears. 'shit shit shit, why'd you tell em Sky why can't you just keep your mouth shut? Huh... Hurry abort mission.. I repeat abort mission.' my brain screamed, and that exactly what I did. I took there shocked, dazed and confused expressions to my advantage and practically ran to the steps taking 2 and a time, I would have taken more but due to my little legs it just wasn't going to happen. Entering the school I got my timetable and was on my way to class my first class.


	2. WhoAreYouReally?

The bell rang, I packed up my stuff and began my walk to the canteen, I wasn't that hungry so I grabbed an apple, hoisted my bag higher up my shoulder and looked around the canteen. Wow he was making moves already and I only just got here? I though. When I found what I was looking for which was Paul's table I strolled over taking a bite of my apple and sat at the table crossing my legs under myself Indian style, leaning over the table I got comfortable and said hi.

Everyone at the table was in the mits of a conversation and so I listened to Seth, Quil and Jared's conversation.

'If someone calls you the bees knees aren't they saying you don't exist? Because I'm pretty sure bees don't have knees' Seth asked looking slightly confused.

'Technically Bees have segmented legs which are referred to as coax or a labia which would count as knees if you think about it.' Jared replied to Seth's question.

'You geek ass bitch go do some sudoko puzzle.' Quil replied nudging him with his shoulder and laughing which made everyone laugh including myself.

Then I realised that everyone at the table tensed I looked around and noticed, there were a bunch of jocks crowding around our table. I'm guessing the he wass the main Jock, so main Jock stepped forward and said 'Hey.' I knew it was directed to me but before I could reply just to be nice.

'Don't answer them Sky, ignore them' Paul said to me.

'Can't the girl speak for herself?' The smallest of them all said, getting into Paul's face. I watched in amusement, the smallest and I'm guessing second in command though he could take Paul on. He was like 5'7 and Paul was at least 6'7. By now the whole canteen was quiet either listening to us, whispering about us or crowding around.

'Didn't you hear me I said hey' The leader said

Just when I though to be nice, I turned my annoyed gaze onto him, 'What?'

'You know, there should be a warning sign on my dick' I heard a low growl come from my left, and I knew it was Jacob. The fuck's wrong with him? Must have been his stomach? Yeah his stomach. Those tales aren't true are they? I know Paul is a wolf but everyone else? Nah, lies I tell you LIES!

I was completely taken back, who did he think he was talking to. 'Excuse me?' I said

'Yeah, it should say choking hazard' he replied, the other jocks laughed an hooted hi fiving each other and slapping him on the back. I only smirked an took another bite of my apple, I placed it on the table finished the chunk in my mouth all the while everyone is still hooting at him for his terrible joke. I merely began it inspect my nails while still smirking I replied. 'Isn't that the label they put on small objects?' I replied innocently.

I looked up to see everyone on the table trying not to laugh Leah covering their mouths in an attempt to not laugh, although their faces where going red from trying to hold it in. I turned my gaze on to the Jock to see his friends had the same problem, sniggering quietly. The leader however didn't look at all happy, his face turning purple with anger he spun on his feet and stomp his way out of the canteen with his little puppies following. As soon as he exited the while canteen burst into laughter..

I felt a vibration in my bag and spun it off my back and got my phone, and read the text. 'You'll see how small it is later.' it read.

'I always knew it was small.' I typed back smiling, I put my phone in my bag and placed it gently on the floor shifted slightly swirling my hips so I could put my bag on the floor.

Conversation was continuing to flow however when I looked at Jacob he had his hands clamped to the table, his knuckles turning white from the amount of pressure making dents in the table from his fingers. His golden eyelids shut and jaw fastened together, as he trembled slightly he looked as if he was fighting for control or something of the sort.

I dubiously reached over and touched his hand, he promptly loosen his grip on the table, his trembles ceased and I could see those god sent eyes once more...

JPOV

God, she was beautiful...she had an oval shaped flawless face...her skin was a light olive skin-tone and smooth, her nose was a perfect shape slightly sloped upward. She had a natural beauty, the kind you get without make up...long black lashes that even curled upward a bit. Her eyes are the lightest of blues almost white and were so clear and looked as if they had a twinkle in them, her eyebrows were a perfect arch shape, she had petite features everything about her was small, her ears were even small, her entire face was small. But she had perfect features like a models picture without all the garb of make up,her natural beauty made you want to stare at all her features and wonder which one made her so outstandingly in beauty. Her personality went along with her beauty...natural...herself. Which radiated her beauty even more. Her smile made her look innocent but mischievous all at once, when she smiled and shone her pearly white teeth the guys would stop and look on her beauty. Her hair was a midnight black that almost looked like navy blue streaks in the sunlight but it still had a lustre and her figure don't get me started, I'll need a cold shower. Heavenly is the only word to get any where near as perfect as she is. Curvy hips that slope into a flat lightly toned stomach, only to then move out slightly into plump 28DD and by god where the perfect. She was flawless by definition an hourglass they would call her, but her ass definitely something to grab onto it fucking jiggles when she walks as if taunting me. The thickness of her thighs, God I could feel them now wrapped around my waist as a drove into her core, slamming her against my wall while she screamed my name...

I wanted her so badly all day, all the time. You must think how can I want her all the time, I just met her? but I cant help it i feel like I've seen her before but just in my dreams and now I can see in reality? I wanted to find out more about her but I couldn't ask Paul other wise he would know, not that I think of it I think he already does. I know it sound pretty gay coming from me but I'm happy I finally have an imprint.

Talk to her you fucking idiot say something

well, seeing as you're the smart one you say something wolf

Brandon's low groan hit our ears, I could see him across the canteen staring at Sky

Did he just fucking groan? We should tear his fucking throat out. I could feel myself tense with anger my hands gripping the table in need of an anchor to stop me from phasing in a canteen full of people.

I hadn't realised I had been shaking and growling until I felt the lightest touch and the smell of strawberries in whip cream and melted chocolate hit my nostrils. I opened my eyes the see an angel. My angel, Our angel the wolf whispered.

'Are you okay?' she asked concern seeking though her voice, her expression didn't change being completely stoic she just looked completely unaffected by the imprint. I've had a serious problem all day now, and she wasn't having any problems what so ever controlling herself?

'Yeah, you wanna come Emily's with us after school?' God I sounded stupid say yes say yes!  
'Sure? ermm Im not so sure who they are but will Paul be coming?' she said. I looked at her for a long second as she bit her plump pink bottom lip awaiting my answer. God, I'd love to bite that lip.

'Yeah' I breathed.

'Names Jacob.' I continued

' I know' she laughed lightly music to my ears, it actually warmed my heart a little, and I smiled something I don't normally do.

'Is that a smile on Jacob's face?' Jared lightly joked

'No way the apocalypse is here already, I'm to young to die.' Seth joined in.

I growled merely as a warning, soon Sky was off of Brandon's lap and in the chair next to me.

'So jacob tell me about yourself?' she smiled her beautiful white teeth at me

'Nothing really to know I mean Im pretty boring..' I trailed off, scratching the back of my neck.. Wait? am I nervous?

'I'm sure there is something about you that will be interesting?' she pouted

'I mean I fix cars in m-'

'No way?' she gasped surprised

'Well yeah? why is that a shock?' my eyebrows pulled together

'Because I fixed cars up in Spain as my part time job' she blushed looking downwards.. she's cute when she is embarrassed.

'Really maybe sometime you can come to my garage and I can take a look at your bike?' I replied hopefully

'Nah nobody touches Davina but you can fix up porsha?' she replied

I gave her the what are you talking about look then she elaborated, 'Davina is my harley davidson hence is has davi in it' she explained

'Wait so who is-' I started

'No way do you have one!' Quil butted in

'Yes the one and only darling' she winked at him, I growled low enough for Quil to hear but he took no notice.

'Wait what car is porsha?' I though for a second.. 'Wait are you saying you have a porsche' my jaw practically dropped

'Yep' she said popping the p

We spoke for a while after that and it turns out we had a lot in common, me, her and the boys are going to meet tomorrow at her house so she could apparently beat me in Call Of Duty. Pftt yeah right I'll just go easy on her. Any ways so happens I have next lesson Maths together, we walked together and I sat near her to make sure she wasn't lonely. I had completely forgotten who sat right in front of me though my ex Jessica and god was she annoying.

Not long after did she walk into the class and as soon as she saw Sky next to and her face went red like super red. She breathed trying to regain herself I think and walked over to my table slamming her books onto my table and leaning forward giving me full view her boobs, of which like the rest of her was fake.

' Hi Jacob, want to introduce me to your friend.' her voice decreased a little and she turned her narrowed eyes on to Sky.

Sky turned her head up and introduced herself 'Hi Sky, and you are?'

'He'll never want you, sorry but your ugly?' she smirked flipping her pasty salad cream coloured hair over her orange spray tanned shoulder's,. The class oo'ed

'Oh, that's okay, I was trying to look like you. Looks like I succeeded then' Sky replied and smiled wider. Why does this bitch want to start on my imprint I though?

'Fuck you!' Jess screeched

' I think I'm good you can keep your STD's, AIDS it's not curable' Sky winked at her.

'your just so gay, you can't win against me' Jess angrily replied

Sky stood up starting to become annoyed, Sky got in her face. Jess was taller but I knew for some reason Sky could take her. 'Well you know what? I'm still straighter than the pole your mum danced on last night.' 'Don't you mean yourself?, your the only prostitute present, that's all you do suck dick'

'Nah, that's your job and you swallow to.' everyone including myself were full belly laughing now.

'Sit down your embarrassing yourself,' Sky shook her head.

'I'm going to hurt you so bad, make your life a nightmare. You just wait...' Jess stared deep into her eyes.

*cough*' hold on wait let me get nervous' Sky acted out, the laughter only got louder and I noticed people had phones out recording it.

In that moment in walked the teacher, separating the two and we continued through the lesson, as that was last lesson I packed up my things and was walking towards the parking lot with Sky. Talking about the argument. Her bright light blue eyes shone with mischief as she bit back a breathtaking smile. Sky scrunched up her nose and gave in to pealing laughter as I told her a how funny the things she said to Jessica were. Soon, the laughter died, but its aftermath sat upon her luscious lips. God, she was perfect.

SPOV

After about a 30 minute talk with Jacob and having to fight Paul off from asking whether or not he can ride or inspect my bike I was on it and on my way to Emilys's. I sat on my bike riding behind the guys who were leading the way to Emily's. He's okay, I thought. I mean he's amazing and all but I can't see myself with him. I mean guys like him don't go for girls like me. Don't get your hopes up. Especially not when Dad comes back. I inwardly shivered, swivelling my bike in the process which only made a squeaking sound on the rumble of what remained of the roads, that processed to alerted the guys of my inability to control my own bike.

'Usted buena?' Paul asked (You good?) 'si' I replied (yeah)

Great so your feeble and stupid?

Shut up..

I soon came to a halt as I realised we had reached Emily's not far from mine to be fair. I parked and got off my bike to see 2 extremely tanned individuals. The female taller than me, skinny but healthy skinny, with long dark brown hair and a bright smile to her face. She had 3 long scars drawn on her face, but her beauty overshadowed the scars. She expressed motherly vibe, she reminded me of my mother the look in her eyes and the natural feel to her. The male must be Sam muscle is pretty much all he was made of actually all of them were pretty much the same.. even Seth? He had a head of short black hair much like the rest of them, but his eyes were a light brown just like my mothers. Actually now that I think about it he has a lot of features that look like my mums? What are you kidding.. but again he had a large smile.

This only brought a large smile to my face, I took off my helmet and again shook my head, settled it on my bike.

'You know I'm all for hugs. But not exactly when my life is endanger.' I said breathlessly

Emily loosened her grip, apologising I just smiled at her. After a few more long seconds she began to introduce me to her husband.

'I'd like to introduce you to...' Emily started

'Sam, I know the guys wont stop talking about you..' I rolled my eyes shaking his hand.

For the next hour I explained to everyone how I knew about the wolves then to how I didn't know my father just how much of an asshole he is for leaving me and that he was a wolf so I always knew about the wolves and then embarrassing Paul which also kinda backslashed on me.

'Well I wasn't the one who tried to eat my mudpie' I laughed

'you tolled me I could' Paul added

'Yeah and I got the blame to from Sam when he picked us up.' I rolled my eyes

'Do you remember the time you walked into a lamppost, and had that massive pink mark on your head for weeks' He laughed which made everyone laugh and me blush major.

'Remember the first time I tried to teach you to ride your bike and you rode it into Old Quil's car' I laughed

'Yeah.. well, your scared of clowns.' I stopped laughing and stared at him wide eyed, a smug smirk graced his face.

'you asked..' I started

'wait, I'm sorry..' Paul unfortunately couldn't finish fast enough before I said. 'Paul my dear friend here is terrified of broccoli.' I supplied laughing harder than ever.

'so...so that's why you tried to beat up that tree when you got drunk' Jared laughed out, making us all laugh louder.

'laugh it up but I gotta go.'

'Want me to give you a ride Pauly?' I added with a smirk

'Nah I'm good don't want to fall of your bike seeing as you struggle to ride it yourself' he added as he exited the room.

'Keep talking like that, and I'm gonna make you my little bitch when you come mine tomorrow.' I matter of factly added. 'Use your furry ass as my personal wolf skin foot stool' I mumbled.

Everyone was in tears by now or leaning over trying to catch their breathe.


	3. AJealousJacob

Shit I woke up late!

Running frantically I had the quickest shower of my life and jumping out. 8:48, Shit I'm going to be late. I throw on my black leather skater shirt and jeans top tucking it in and buttoning the sleeves, I throw on my gold watch and black vans and put my hair up in a messy bun as my hair was now quite curly due to my shower. I looked myself over in the mirror grabbing my black leather backpack. Decent.

8:58 I really was pushing it, I jumped on my bike and was riding to school. I must be going at least 30 ish 40? oh well was all worth it because I'm only a minute late. 9:01 it read on my gold watch, Decent. No one was even in the school yet everyone was still outside? all that rushing for nothing? really?

I jumped off my bike leisurely strolling to the guys when I heard a cough.'Loner, what a slut'

'I'm sorry whore I didn't hear you?' I turned only to see the one and only Jessica. She really was starting to annoy me.

'I said you not popular' she repeated as dwiddle dumb and dwiddle di stood each side of her I'm guessing there suppose to be her friends. I acted taken back 'And you think you are? Oh no sweetie. your not popular, your vagina is.' I smirked as I walked away. The parking lot was silent as everyone listened to our chat.

'That's a coincidence because I wrote your name but it auto corrected to whore?' The second one whispered.

'Sorry I couldn't hear you over all the dick in your mouth.' I answered still walking

'Listen just stay away from my boyfriend okay!' The third stepped forward

' Bitch, I don't want your boyfriend. Don't nobody want your boyfriend; that's probably why he is with you.' I shouted, I was getting closer to the guys now they had turned and were also listening to our conversation. They were all in hysterics, tears rolling from Quil's eyes.

'Well, that's not what Tommy tolled me.' The smirk slipped off my face, my face completely stoic. By the look on my face I think everyone realised she hit a nerve.

 **Flashback to time in Jail - Sky age 15**

'How long?' someone asked.

'4 months?' I replied not looking in his direction, as I sat cross legged my forehead rested on the prison bars.

'What for?' they asked again.

'None of your business' I replied, closing my eyes as I focused on my breathing.

'Ohh, fierce one just how I like em.. I think I'll like you' he said, I could hear his steady strides getting closer.

'Names Tommy' just as I heard him I'm guessing slide down the bars next to me.

'What told you I wanted to know your name?' I replied smugly.

'Your talking to me aren't you?' he replied.

Good comeback I though I may actually like this dude. I couldn't help the smirk that graced my face before I twisted my head and looked up at the guy. I was met by emerald green eyes and short brown hair, he looked like the kind of person I would consider a best friend or brother, but he was much older than me. I sighed removing the smirk from my lips turning back to my original position of starring pointlessly at the ground outside the cell, wishing I could step foot out of this hell.

'Too young' I simply replied

'how old?' this dude really was interested I though

'15'

'well your not that young I'm 4 years older' I could hear the smirk in his voice, and my head whipped around wide mouthed at its own accord. Since that moment me & Tommy had been friends he stopped all the paedophiles coming after me, in fact we practically ran that place. If he didn't like a bodyguard they got fired I never really understood how he did it but he did. If I wanted something I asked Tommy he got it, from nail filers and polish to knives and sheaths. He was my guardian, and he never asked for payment back. After the 4 months were over and I was leaving I had grown to love him and he had grown to love me, not in that way but as in brotherly love if you get what I mean. I'm not proud of what I did as in WHY THE FUCK WAS I IN JAIL? long story short after my mum died or should I say was killed, I battered a girl for starting on me and her best friend for jumping in. Left them with 1 broken noses, 1 broken jaw, 11 broken ribs, and 1 fractured wrist between the 2.

Tommy was my significant other, we never really did like titles. I don't know if he's out or anything though? Throughout the whole time we had been friends and more he would never tell me when his sentence ended. I just guessed it was for life. Tommy though? I don't know what I'd do if he came back? I don't know if I could pick between Tommy and Paul? I just? I..Don't know... You see Tommy however close we got, I could never go any further he was like big brother. Taught me to fight properly, showed me how to use a knife taught me to defend myself.

Taught me to live.

 **End of flashback**

'What'd you say' I stormed back towards her, getting in her face. She's quite brave to because she didn't budge, even though she looked really nervous. She got my attention, how the fuck did she know Tommy?

'You can't get all up in my face like that you know, I'm not one of your jail bird friends, Okay' She replied, I heard numerous gasps around the lot. Oh she though she had me bring up my past, well let me show this bitch how motherfucking prison I could go.

'Hmm, you probably who have made a good bitch for me though' I looked her up and down, eye-balling her mouth for a second. 'look like you got a long tongue'

Her eyes widened as if taken back, oh she didn't expect that. I stepped forward standing on my tippy toes so I could reach her ear. 'You try to harm one perfect hair on my friends heads and I swear on all that is holy I will dissect you while you are still awake. I went to jail for a reason, I'm sure if you did your research you are aware why. Oh and if you don't believe me?' I stepped closer so she could feel my breathe on her skin, which only brought up goose bumps on her skin. 'Try me, bitch.'

* * *

Lunch time...food glorious food!

That was when I decided I would get an apple because apples are life, and I was getting peckish I hadn't eaten yet. As I walked to the table I saw Leah and we began talking. 'Leah right?'

'Yeah, what's up Sky?'

'Nothing just grabbing an apple?'

'What is up with you and apples? It's like all you eat?' She exaggerated.

'No it's not' I laughed

'I've never seen you eat anything other than apples'

'Fine I'll get a plum?' I smirked thinking I was smart.

'Let's see how long you'll last?'

I bought both in the end trying to out do myself I love my apples I can't just get rid of them. I just gave the plum to Leah as I realised I didn't like plums. Eww. We were still talking when I reached the table.

There were no more seats as I strolled back over to the table, I leant on Jacob and asked him to take his seat. I didn't expect him to lift me so easily though as he placed me on his lap. I could feel his breathe on my neck and my heart rate increased to a near enough stampede. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me backwards as I giggled because his fingers skimmed my rib cage. 'Oh so little Sky over here is tigglish? ' Jacob breathed close to my neck. He wasted no time spinning me around and tingling me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and folded up my legs atop his lap. ' Jake stop' I laughed. 'Please Jakey' I tried again. I faked my innocence and he stopped almost thinking about it, 'keep calling me that and I think you could pretty much get anything out of me.' he whispered in to my ear, I smiled and turned around to see a furious main Jock and jealous Jessica staring at me though the canteen. I only smirked at them across the table.

That's what I though bitches.

* * *

 **Time lapse 1 Week;Sky is currently at Sam and Emily's the house is empty just Jacob & Sky.**

* * *

'You come any closer I'm going to smack you on the wolf nose with a wooden spoon', Jacob's face momentarily dropped, before his eye got darker and a dark smile spread across his face. God that smile, I think I need new underwear. I gently rubbed my legs together in an attempt to get friction, Jacob's eyes automatically clocked onto the movement and his smile only widened. He began to step towards me, I felt like I was being stalked by a predator hungry for it's prey. The question was what was Jacob hungry for?

I automatically ran attempting to get to the door, knowing something is about to happen. It didn't take long though before I was tackled to the floor and had a hungry looking Jacob laid above me. Guessing his wolf loved a chase not a good idea. He may be possessive but I would always win so, well I hope any ways.

With amazing speed that actually shocked myself, I flipped us over so Jacob was under me and my hot, wet core was straddling his very hard middle piece. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips.

'Listen here Jacob, you make think because your a wolf you have power over me.' I spoke, I leaned closer right to his ear. 'But I'm in charge here.'

As soon as the words left my lips I regretted them. Jacob flipped me over none to gracefully and I landed on my back quite hard but I'm the rough, pain and pleasure type so it was okay. I was lying on my back staring upside still slightly dazed, as Jacob spun me effortlessly by my foot around in an circle before pulling slightly as I slid against the laminated wood floor of Emily's front room right underneath Jacob in the same position I was before.

Nice going Sky, he's going to eat you alive... not that you would really mind though?

Stop it!

Yeah well I'm trying to think of a reason to not like Jacob.

'No, I'm in charge.' his husk voice came out, setting my body aflame just by his voice. I starred longingly at those beautiful lips, I just wanted them between my legs. My legs wrapped around his head, fingers tearing at the covers for an anchor, as I screamed his name over and over. Singing, praising it like a prayer...

I bit my lip to hold the moan that was trying desperately to escape. 'God I want to bite that lip' he whispered looking down at it.

'I hold the power here Jacob, if I wanted you I could have you but I don't so. Get off me' I tried hard to sound strong.

Jacob's eyebrow raised 'You don't want me, so why can I smell your arousal? How your heart speeds up with just my presence? hmm..' he counteracted

'lie all you will Jacob.' I smirked crossing my arms over my chest.

'Fine I'll prove it.' he supplied looking irritated.

'You can't Jacob? but lets see your attempts.' I replied smug that I was now pissing him off.

'I'll get you to scream my name. Deal.' he was annoyed now. Definitely annoyed

'Impossible' I laughed

'Trust me I will.'

I couldn't comprehend what happened next, my hands were swiftly pulled above my head by one of Jacob's hands. The other placed on my thigh lifting it slightly hooking it on top his hip, as he steadily grinded down on me. I began to protest but was stopped short as an unexpected moan escaped my lips. I looked at Jacob's face angrily only to see a smug smile, no way was he winning this without a fight I though.

This time when Jacob did it, I bit hard on my lip to prevent the moan releasing. My turn to smirk. He tried again this time lifting my leg higher and tilting my body at an angle that allowed the slow but rough grinding to get deeper.. harder. God I loved every second of this. I really did. It felt so good being so close to Jacob. I bit harder on my bottom lip with brutal force I tasted blood and a whimper passed my lips as I dug my fingernails into Jacob's hand hard. However by the look on his face he seemed oblivious.

I shut my eyes, no longer caring for my pride and when he ground down again I couldn't hold in the moan that escaped my lips as Jacob finally groaned along with me. He slowly released my hands only to have one be placed by my head and the other on my hip as he breathed heavily head rested on my shoulder. Holding me to the floor, I was now trying to get more. I knew I would never feel this with Brandon, the dude is a straight as a bent ruler. Never. I mean this was wrong really wrong. My eyes widened with the realisation of what I was doing.

'Shit' I breathed. 'Jacob ermmm, you need to get off me.I have a boyfriend' I panted, slowly become more serious.

a boyfriend? really?

well I had to think of something...

'How long you had that problem?' He replied stopping but not moving, as he slowly began to catch his breath.

'I quite like that problem very much. Were going to be together until we get old and grey with loads of grand child. He satisfies me, probably quite good in bed to. I'll have to get back to you on that one though.' I couldn't help it, Jacob couldn't insult my imaginary boyfriend and not expect something back. He stopped breathing, and began to shake he was angry really angry and I knew it. He turned his hard eyes onto me and I felt like I had just been crushed I never wanted those beautiful eyes to look at me so angrily.

'You don't have a boyfriend, your mine Sky' he all but growled. I knew it wasn't a good idea to mess with him but I couldn't help it.

'I'm nobody's actually' he snarled at my words as if offended, the suddenness made me jump the hairs on my neck raised.

Jacob came closer to my face almost daring me to decline.'Say it, say I'm yours Jacob'

I moved closer challenging him getting in his face, 'Never' I replied.

I didn't get time to register it before I felt it, I was trapped between Jacob's body and the wall. He had both hands above my head as he nipped at the sensitive skin around my collar bone and neck, while repetitively almost banging me against the wall. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist as I moaned loudly against the wall throwing my head back in the process, hitting it against the wall only allowing Jacob more access to my neck due to it being extended. Not seconds later was I moaning Jacob's name as I slowly yet roughly was moved up and down the wall by Jacob's finely chiselled body. 'Jacob, stop I can't... I'm with Brandon.' I panted.

Still sticking to that plan?

FUCK OFF CONCIOUS!

'Say it' he growled.

' I-I c-c-can't' I tried my resorts were wearing thin. Jacob only growled and ground harder, swirling his hips and thrusting onto me hard. That was my undoing though. I slipped my hands from his grip on my hands, clawing at his back pulling him closer as I screamed his name and declared myself as his. You know how people normally see stars when its good but this.. this was something this was intense I saw planets fuck it I saw different universes. Jacob was who I needed to be with. But I couldn't..

'What are we' I asked

'I can't tell you' he replied

'What's that suppose to mean?' I asked getting angry? Wtf?

'I can't tell you' he said again

'Tell me'

'no'

'Fuck you Jacob Black, this is how we are going to be? Me getting used? Well how about this I'm noting going to do it okay. You tell me or you lose me forever.'


	4. Death

'Your my imprint' Jacob whispered

'your.. your what?' I stuttered

This cant happen what if dad comes back and the pack? what happens then? and and and .. I cant put them in danger.. I need a holiday.. I just cant do that to them.. I..I.I.I.I.

'No' I said firmly

'Sky just th-'

'You will not be forced to love me, never. I want to be loved for me- you ..jus-just you can't' I waved my hands around pathetically

Fuck .. urgh.. dont cry.. dont cry.. I can't cry not not now, I breathed deep.

'This is the last time you will see me Jacob. I wish you all the best in Life. Goodbye' with my face as stoic as possible, I spun on my heel getting on my bike and began my ride home.

I could hear the echo's of Jacob calling me but I couldn't... not today any way. I rode home feeling lonely, sleep it off I though. I could feel my phone on constant ringing. ringing. fucking ringing. I just turned that shit off and jumped into bed. It was about 8 when I woke up and I was missing Brandon, maybe he could put a smile on my face. Go see him I though way to surprise him, it's his birthday soon any ways.

Slept a good few hours before, I was on my way over to Brandon's god I've missed him so much especially with what happened would know what to do he's my best friend after all.. I mean he doesn't comment on mine and Paul's close relationship any more but he seems pretty cool with it.

I parked my bike outside Brandon's and jumped off my bike, I managed to somehow put on a fake smile. I couldn't have him see my sad smile and try and petty me, God I hate that, fuck the sympathy. Present in hand I was ready. I bought him the new play station 4. He would love it I just knew it, I could feel the genuine smile spread across my face as I strolled to the door large red wrapped present in hand. I balanced it in one hand as I lifted my hand to knock the door, but it just swung open. Oh? Okay?

It was dim inside as I crept in, forgetting to closing said door behind me. 'Brandon?' I whisper yelled.

I heard a moan from down the hall and my head snapped to the noise. Wtf? that was way to girly to be Brandon. I slowly walked closer as the moans got louder, it was definitely a girl and she was moaning...wait, did she just moan his name? I could feel anger build in me, as I felt my heart begin to break. Each step adding another crack to my already damaged heart, what felt like forever I finally reached the door, which was slightly cracked open door as I looked in I saw one of my worst nightmares. Brandon was bent over thrusting into.. some girl? so first he gay now he is having sex with some girl? he blew me off saying he was sick.. how could he do that to me? I though he was my bestfriend.. I trusted him he tolled me not to go after Jacob.. When really he was on Jessicas side.. I could feel a cold drip slither down my face and I could tell by now I was crying. I had lost a friend..

I swung the door wider and was sure of what I saw it was ... Jessica? I couldn't muffle the cry that left my lips as I covered my mouth to help ease it.

Jessica's eyes shot open and looked at me before smirking and moaning louder while Brandon looked at me and a look of pain and regret flashed across his face before he pulled out of Jessica.

'Shit Sky, wait. Hold on' He screamed as he attempted to get dressed quickly. I didn't even know what I was doing? where I was going? I just let my legs carry me, scratching the tears from my face as I practically ran from the house. It was suppose to be our house? one day.. Not any more.

I placed the present in the second carrier before jumping on my bike just as Brandon ran from the house.

'No you can't leave me' He grabbed me harshly off the bike, I stumbled slightly.

'Get off me' I shoved him, he grabbed at my wrist with amazing force. Never show weakness I though I bit my tongue hard not to let the pain that was shooting through my wrist register on my face. I kept my face stone.

'Get the fuck off me' I struggled in his grip, so I did what I do best. I punched him and hard, bust his lip too. However I didn't expect what came next though, I just couldn't dodge the fist that came hard for my cheek. With such a force I stumbled backwards into my bike. I looked at him for a second seeing the man that I though was my friend? No, this.. this before me.. he.. he.. was a monster. Besides who would want me? what was I think someone could love me? I should have known better.. Its simple I couldn't be loved.. Never. I quickly regain composure and got onto my bike, crying now. He's never hit me, ever.

'I'm so sorry I didn't mean it wait Sky' but I didn't stay to listen, I just got on my bike and rode home. Deja vu hit me hard.

As soon as I reached home and fumbled for my keys no longer crying and entered the house, I dropped the present on the floor not caring how it landed it meant nothing to me now. I need a drink, I practically ran for the kitchen and looked for the cabinet that held all my alcohol. I needed the strongest of all them, maybe a vodka, or even some real strong rum. As I reached over to open said cabinet, I realised the back door was open. Could this day get any worst?

1 I'm Jacob's imprint?

2 I have a cheating best friend...Ex best friend

3 I just got hit by my new ex best friend

4 Someone is in my house?

'Miss me?' I knew that voice, all to well actually.

Wow?! Well, you hit the motherfucking jack pot didn't you Sky?

5 My step dad was in my house. Nice touch by the way?

Shit! think? think? I spun around thinking of my easiest escape root. Back door! I ran straight for the door only to trip over a large over grown foot. 'Really think I would let you get away that easily?'

'Nah just trying to warm you up, you know?' Sarcasm in this moment? Really?

'Oh really?' He smirked lifting the silver blade threateningly. Shit, you really are fucked!

I leaned back reaching into a cupboard that he couldn't see into. Well, I found the rum, if that means anything know.

I jumped to my feet rushing towards him and bang I smashed the glass over his head effectively bottling him, I wasn't fast enough though. He lifted my effortlessly and banged me relentlessly against my kitchen wall. I must've hit my head hard against the wall, because my vision spun and blurred slightly.

Then...

Only then did I feel the piercing of my skin...

3-4 inched long and 4 inches deep. Minimum. Definite stitches. & not the butterfly stick on ones.

Forest. Bonfire. Help. Jacob.

I must've hit him hard, because he was out on my kitchen floor. I grabbed my gash, wincing in pain I slowly limped my way for the back door.

I tripped going down my back garden stairs as I rushed to get to the forest, I knew the wolves would smell me there.

I began to walk the small trek to the beach, I knew they would be there bonfire I'm meant to go.

I've been walking about 10 minutes and my vision was slowly giving way. I wouldn't make it? So this was the end? This was how I was going to die huh? Cold? Alone? Unloved? No, I have a future right? Right? About that future? Well i fucked up with Paul and Brandon that relationship is over? This was what I was made for just to, be unloved and die? That was all I was created for? What a way to go? huh? In a forest? I'll probably be eaten by the foxes, my rotting corpse just left? No one to remember me? There is no one to remember me. I was just about to give up when I realised I had been walking on sand, and I could now see the dim glow of the burning of the fire. I could faintly see the black shadows of people s he walked around a bright light I couldn't see their faces. I could feel myself bleeding out all over my hands leading up to my elbow drenched at the forearm, I'd left a steady flowing trail of blood behind me. Nice! I'm surprised a vamp hasn't eaten me yet?

My unstable foot took the next step before my vision began to spinning, coming in and out of focus. 'Jacob?' my dry voice came out rusty, sounding foreign to even my own ears. I could feel every eye turn towards me, happy smiles faltering on there joyous faces as there gazes set upon me. I couldn't see properly but I could feel tension in the air, it was suffocating and seeings as I was already short of breathe I didn't need the extra weight. I felt my knees hit the sand as I lay one hand forward to steady myself, rocking myself back an forth trying to concentrate on my breathing. While my 2nd hand cradled my still heavy bleeding stab wound.

I heard the yelling of Sam to Emily within seconds telling her to call Sue and screeching further orders to the pack, I was no sooner being picked up and placed by the still burning fire.

'Baby? Are you with me? Don't leave me? please I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'll do whatever you want anything you need, I love you please don't leave me.. I.. I can't lose you' Jacob cried, his voice breaking slightly at the end. It broke my heart to see him, hear him so broken, so vulnerable. He wasn't crying but I knew he was hurting. I felt like I could feel his pain.

In that moment I promised myself I would never do that to Jacob. Never. I wouldn't put Jacob through his. No. I couldn't.

' I'm sorry' I choked out, I was slowly suffocating on my own blood I could taste it at the back of my throat. Metalic and stale. No sooner was I chocking coughing up blood and gasping for much needed fresh air.

'I love you Ja-' I was later consumed by the darkness...


	5. Dreams&DarkLiquids?

SPOV

I opened my eyes to see a bright light. Instinctively I closed my eyes to shield it from the rays.

'Shit'

I heard shuffling from my left and knew someone was in the room.

'What's the verdict?' I asked.

'Bruised check, bust lip, 2 broken ribs and stitches.' From the voice I tell it was Jacob.

'Nice' I smirked, instantly regretting it as I pulled the stitches on my lip.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep then trying to forget the world...

 **DREAM**

'Tommy would be ashamed and just to prove it he's gonna beat the shit outta me when he finds me?' I mumbled grimacing.

'Who's Tommy?' He all but growled

My eyes snapped open turning my icy, hard gaze onto him. 'None of my business' I snapped. I throw the covers off of me and jumped out of bed only to stumble and have Jacob helping me stand straight.'Be careful' he muttered grabbing my waist. 'Don't touch me' I hissed batting his hands off my waist. He instantly let me go as if I had burnt him. 'I don't need **your** help' I said emphasising the your , I swiftly turned away walking from the room to find the doctor.

When I couldn't find him I decided I would go to forks stay in a hotel for a mit there you know.. Whenever you stay in a hotel it makes you feel as if your on holiday and thats exactly what I did..

I grabbed my bag threw on some jeans and a top, kept the slippers on because i could hold me shoes, and I walked out I went to the bus stop and got a bus to forks..

JPOV

She left..

But I couldn't leave. No I couldn't leave the town, what if she left the town. did she left the town. did she left the pack? She left Emily? The Guys? Embry? She left... me?

I turned and punched a hole in the wall, I needed to blow off steam. Maybe I'll call Jessica. Yeah. Who needed Sky when I could have Jessica. But you don't want Jessica The wolf whispered. Well we can't have Sky I said Yes we can, she is ours the wolf growled. Well she doesn't want us I screamed. I fought of the wolf trembling as I tiredly best to lock him in a cage.

After that I wouldn't phase. I couldn't Sam tried Alpha ordering me but it didn't work. I didn't eat as much. If I did I wouldn't take it from the hands of another human. I preferred my meat more raw. I didn't talk to others. I locked them out of my mind. They couldn't see it, even Sam he tried and he didn't succeed. I wasn't really even apart of the pack anymore. I was becoming more animal but I had he still locked up in the cage. How did that work.

I couldn't I just couldn't. I was close to giving up now. My house? could even be called that now? Holes littered my walls from where I had been angry about her leaving me, needed her.. still loved her.

I needed her...

* * *

1 week skip..

* * *

SPOV

Im on my way to school.. well i took a little week vacation.. so ..

I'm not much different.

I smoke now? Yeah I do weed but it helps me relax. Not all the time though, just when I'm stressed..

I've discovered that life definitely wasn't what I expected...

You wanna know why I left because Jacob never loved me. That's why..

There was no reason to stay..

I've been in love with someone that didn't love me back, and I've been loved by someone that I didn't love back. And honestly I don't know what's worse; to be broken or to break another soul.

I'm on my bike on my way to school, don't know why the fuck I go you know?

I was in tight high waisted leather pants, a black and white crop top that says 'parental discretion advisory.' I had a leather black snap back on, RayBans and white air-forces.

I pulled up on my bike by the way I spray painted that shit red now, I jumped off and walked across the lot to the receptionist.

'Sky' I said

' Oh so your back, your timetable.' the receptionist grimaced, handing me my timetable.

Art that's cool.

I walked over to art ignoring the faces that turned to me, I put a chewing gum in my mouth and put my headphones in my ears turning the music up high. I strolled leisurely though the corridors, not looking as all the boys practically drooled over me. The girls were even more envious than before it seems.

Just as I reached art, Mike Newton came rushing to a halt right in front of me.

'Hey' he said

'Hey' I replied

' I just-' he started 'Nice chat' I swiftly ended the conversation entering the class.

I sat down on the last desk at the back of the room in the corner near the window. By now everyone was in the class. We were drawing something that best suited our personalities. I had my hand wrapped around the pencil tightly drawing a wolf. A chocolate brown one, it was my favourite colour. It was on a rock as it howled at the moon above the crashing waves of the sea. I was done in about 45 minutes and half way through the lesson sir made us go up and explain why we picked our picture and said whether or not it was good or bad. I only just realized Jacob and Paul were in the room, I never looked there direction though. It was my go.

'Why'd you pick it Sky'

'Because I like wolves.' I shrugged, getting a few chuckles from the crowd.

' and why is that?' My eyes connected with Jacob's his intense gaze made me gasp. I kept his gaze.

'Wolves and women are relational by nature. inquiring, possessed by great endurance and strength. They are deeply intuitive, intensely concerned with their young, their mate and their pack. Yet both have been hounded, harassed and falsely imputed to be devouring and devious, overly aggressive of less value than those who are their detractors.'

The teacher then ignored my comment rating my work a 3 out of 10 when everyone else rated me 9 & 10's and I'd even say I was quite good.

He then proceeded to talk shit and he was boring as fuck. I took out my phone texting, he really was that boring.

'Sky would you like to listen, because all you seem to be doing is texting away on you phone. Really? What are you going to do with your life.' I heard a few sniggers. My eyebrows scrunched together as I looked up and simply replied 'You play with clay all day? What the fuck are you talking about?'. I could see his face gradually becoming redder. 'keep behaving as such and you won't be hear any longer' he said. 'You know what I've had enough of your behaviour, out of my classroom this instant' I shouted in a deep voice. His face was getting redder now. His eyes angry, the classroom was laughing by now. And I had to admit it was a little funny.

'Out' he screamed. 'Oh, you better stop before you explode your face is super red. Like a tomato, and looking at your size and that belly, I wouldn't be surprised if you were one'. 'Out!' He bellowed and he was SO red. 'Fine' I got up smirking walking from the class room. Taking out one of my rollies from this morning. I lit it walking through the corridors, leaning against a locker one foot up on it. I tilted by head back, closing my eyes and exhaled the smoke from my lungs. I stayed there a few more minutes before I could hear steps coming towards me. Thank fuck it was basically done, I stubbed it out, and was just brushing my hands over my clothes when they came around the corner. I had no idea who it was but I stared at the floor walking in the opposite direction to avoid whoever it was. If they looked at me they would know instantly I was high as fuck. No really smell because I don't smoke enough to get the smell stuck in my clothes.

I walked down the corridor timidly using the lockers for balance, until the shouted. 'Sky.. wait' I knew that voice... Jacob. I speed up my walking not a good idea because I tripped, closing my eyes, I felt myself falling and awaited the impact but never felt it. I didn't want to open my eyes but being as high and fucked up as I was my brain was running a little slow with what was going on. I opened my eyes that looked happy to confused. He lifted me back up to my feet.

'Are you high?' he asked surveying me, my eyes were probably red.

'No' I shlured

'Since when do you smoke?'

So many though ran through my head in that moment. The reason I have a scar on my lower stomach the fact that I ... I don't want to remember it hurts...

'I smoke because I don't have the strength to forget.' I whispered

'Forget what?' he looked so confused. Beautiful.

I looked up at his simply. 'You'

'Then don't?, I want you. please don't forget me'

'You don't know what your talking about I'm a monster I'm sorry but their is no more Sky.' I stated simply.

'no there is I've seen her in you, that back there was Sky' he tried again to bring my to the light side but I was to far gone in the dark.

'Is it better to out-monster the monster or be quietly devoured? because I don't know what I'm doing any more I smoke because It's a classy way of committing suicide. Cigarettes are food for broken souls that's why I smoke.'

'Stop for me then. Stop because you want to be with me. Stop because I won't slowly kill you like those do.' he pleaded, grabbing and cradling my hand.

I removed my hand from his. 'Cigarettes are better for me than you.' I turned and walked away. No more school that's enough for today.

I left a devastated Jacob in the hallways.

 **END OF DREAM**

'She isn't responding Carlisle..'

'no she- she has to'

I felt a zap but I was still in the magical and I call dreams..

'Sky, sky if you are with me please show movement.' I heard a doctor say.

I lifted my hand to my throat rubbing at it gently, I heard a few gasps in the room.

My other hand smacked to my throat, my eyes wide in fear..

I couldn't breathe..

I couldn't..

I leaned forward all the wires in the machines going haywire.

Alarms screeching

Peircing at my ears

Lights flickering

The floor shook slightly

The window slammed glass breaking and falling across the room

Brittle breeze entering the room..

Tears streamed down my face as I fought for air..

The doctor coming near me asking me to rate the pain I put up 9 fingers and he nodded..

I was losing conciousness..

Then right then I looked over at the chairs and I saw Jacob I beaconed him forward and he was next to me in an instant holding my hand. I motioned for him to rub my back and he did not seconds later..

Did a dark purple ish red liquid fall from my mouth like blood.. I fell backwards exhausted before falling asleep..


	6. FuckMe&MyBadLuck

Hair;

I cut my hair a bit just so it touches mid back now it was lower than my ass before and was becoming annoying.. A slight wav from where it is still wet from the shower. I'd removed most of the ear piercings and only had 2 in each ear 1 hoop and 1 stud. If you looked carefully through my top though you could see my tattoo.

Outfit;

high waisted black jeans.

long sleeve red lace crop top

red boot heels with 6 soldier style buttons 3 on each side.

CHECK- OUTFIT COMPLETE!

Make-up;

mascara

eyeliner to create cat eye effect

bold red lipstick

CHECK- MAKE-UP COMPLETE!

Leather jacket and biker glasses to complete the look..

CHECK

Let's go, I walked out the door saying hello to my neighbor and warning them to be carefully as it had snowed last night, the lovely old lady replied saying a young girl like me shouldn't ride a motorbike and have a car. I was supposed to get new wheels but you know me forgetful so i just have to ride slow on the icy roads, I jumped on my bike. Fuck my helmet, because I'm a rebel and it will mess up my hair, I know i just said icy roads and all but I will be okay.

I'm done not having what I want, I want Jacob but its my turn to go for him. I though of what I was going to say to him..

I arrived at school early an walked hesitantly over to the guys.

'Hey guys, sorry I've been a bitch and I ran an-and I'm not apologising again..so' I said as they all stared at me dumbfounded for a second, Paul was the first to turn and he just hugged me..

'I missed you' he said ' I missed you to Pauly..' I replied hugging him, when we separated he looked at me then he looked confused.

'what happened to you?' he asked.

'Nothing much' I replied smirking.

'I'll tell you later today at lunch everything'.

He just nodded his head and we all went back to speaking. then I heard a car enter the lot and the tugging in my chest lessened... he's here.

As he exited the car I couldn't help but stare he was in a red top that fit him perfecto (perfect) erm I just want to eat him all up. As he walked to me I couldn't help but nibble on my lip after that dream can you blame me he was magnifico (magnificent), a god in all , I'm trying to hold it together I don't want the others to smell what is really going on down under.

He walked past me and I couldn't help but talk to him, fuck it I'm getting in there and I will do anything if I have to. I walked after Jacob and as soon as he stopped I tiptoed and tapped the corner of his shoulder in heels I could just about.

'Hey, I'm new in town I was wondering do you think you could give me directions to your house?' I asked innocently, for a second Jacob looked shocked as if he wasn't expecting that let alone me to come and talk to him.

'Errr...ahhh...I-I... ermmm..' he stuttered,' Aww, your so cute when you stutter' I lightly tapped his arm while giggling, Jacob slightly blushing and scratched at the back of his neck looking in every direction other than my face. 'Aww baby don't blush, ain't nothing to be nervous about' I said using a innocent baby voice pouting at him. He looked me up and down then looked at me and I watched as his eyes turned from the melted chocolate colour I love to black.

'See you later babe, I've gotta go to class early and find out where it is' I inwardly groaned, I walked off putting a little more swing in my hips.

JPOV

What was Carlisle talking about this morning? She's a hybrid? Of what? And she has wolf in her... From who he said it would have to be from a sibling not parent, but she is an only child? What the fuck is going on?

But in the meanwhile I definitely didn't expect that from her, I though she hated me? What the fuck is up today? I watched her as she walked off those legs god those beautiful legs I just want them.. stop not in school I took a much need deep breath.

'Your in deep in deep shit and I ain't saving you' Paul laughed

'Whipped' I heard Seth whisper to Jared. Well, I definitely didn't expect that from him either.

I turned and glared at both Paul and Seth. 'Why am I in shit?' I asked I was nervous, and I have no idea why?

' Have you ever seen Sky act this way before?' He asked

'No'

'Then you either did something really good or something really bad..' he answered 'and by the looks of it you have no idea what you did and that probably means you did something bad.' he sniggered.

'well, I'll ask her at lunch then' I said determinedly.

'Wow, do you have a lot to learn' he shook his head but I just ignored him.

I sat through the whole of my maths class, nervously awaiting lunch it was close in about 5 minutes but it felt like forever.

* * *

SPOV

I dont eat as much anymore, I dont even really remember the last time i actually ate a full meal but that doesn't matter right now just act normal.

I walked to the table and sat down, I smiled at the guys and Leah and not a second later I heard Paul say 'Explain..' I had every eye at the table on me

'Well-umm I sort of had to go for a while b-b-because I had to-to see some family m-m-members.' I bit my lips looking everywhere but at their faces.

'Hablaremos mas tarde, creo que me conozco tu lieing' (We will talk about this later, dont you think I know your lieing) replied to looking at me, eating his food.

'Que hago si no puedo peaje' (What if I tolled you I can't) My face serious.

'Pero se quiere' (But you will) he smirked.

'Shut up Paul' I shook my head smiling

Suddenly Paul jumped up exiting the table announce he was leaving as he has 'to go to a chick house', as if he patrol. Shit you forgot to tell him about the stabbing he deserved and explanation I though, I got up following him.

Grabbing the attention of everyone in the parking lot, I stopped in the middle of the lot Paul, meters from the tree line. The pack and other members of the student body stood on the steps; the entrance to the school.

'Paul' I raised my voice lightly just for him to hear. 'Wait, I need to tell you abo-' I didn't finish my sentence, as a car came riding into the lot. Skidding dangerously on the ice a large black jeep came straight for me. I heard the screech and at the last moment, as the blue flash appeared before my eyes, I slowly turned to my right side and covered my face. The whoosh of the vehicle as it torn at the side of my clothes. I didn't feel the hit I heard myself scream though, it smashed into me and I could feel myself being lifted into the air before collapsing on to the concrete in pain. All the air knocked out of my system in one swift motion, I tried to get up staggering majorly as people crowded around me asking if I was okay, saying they were calling help, the ambulance. 'Skylar!' Paul shouted terrified, inwardly wincing from the use of my whole name.

I nodded my head, I though I was okay **until** the pack gavered around. Jake came rushing to me patting me down paniced. 'I'm fine, I'm fine really' I said wavering dangerously on my feet.

Jake patted over my right thigh and I winced out loud to loudly because when I looked up saw a worried Jake and when I looked down I saw a large gash in my thigh bleeding heavily yet why not add another scar to my body why don't you.

'Walk it off' I began walking to my bike biting my lip as I walked to stop the ever growing pain in my leg, not a step further was I was swept off my feet into strong arms and chest.

'She looks cold, and her lips are turned blue' Someone pointed out.

'I'm tired' I yawned, closing my eyes.

'No, baby stay awake okay' Jake shouted in my ears, startling my awake again.

'I like it when you call me that?' I smiled slightly eyes closed

'Come on stay up, baby stay with me.. You can't leave me again?'

Instantly my eyes opened 'I won't' I replied strongly

I was trying to stay awake, I swear, but it was so hard and I was so tired.

My head spun and I could feel myself about to sleep.

'Stay with me' I whispered before I was knocked out.


	7. I'mBeingPossessed? WTF?

NEW IN TODAY STRAIGHT FROM THE SEATTLE HEADQUARTERS

TYLER DREW ASHTON WAS REPORTED MISSING FROM HIS HOME IN FORKS, HE HAS NOW BEEN MISSING FOR 3 WEE

KS. IF YOU SEE ANY SIGN OF THIS PERSON PLEASE CALL THE FOLLOWING NUMBER.

07...

I looked over at the tv as the leader of that stupid jocks from schools face appeared on the tv, I mean he was mean to me but that was just sad. Hope the kid was okay I mean when he was here he did say he was going to get me back? Is he still alive? What if he was still after me? Nah..

I shrugged off the idea of this Tyler dude coming for me. Is he crazy I got a pack of wolves on my side, that's straight up suicidal..

I was at Jacobs with about 4 stitches in my leg but it was healing fast and I could walk so I was fine. Billy Jacobs father insisted I stay home so I did, but not at my own Jacob wont let me leave. god damn over protective overgrown dogs' I muttered beneath my breathe. 'But you love it' I heard Jacob call from down the hallway.

In the little time between getting checked out at the hospital which was yesterday, and now my leg felt pretty much brand new but I was still staying home I couldn't walk on it for long hours it began to ache so I was currently standing in my yoga pants and a crop top that will most likely drive Jacob crazy as we had officially made up and insisted on telling the world that.

queue the sigh..

Water bottle in hand I began the few steps to the door, shouting as I announced my leave. In a second Jacob was in front of me blocking the door, 'Where are you going? How are you getting there?' he pestered

'I'm going gym to work out the leg' I replied trying to go around him but he wasn't budging.

'you might hurt your leg, you can't go and dont need the gym I can work you out' he finished wiggling his eyebrows.

Instantly I blushed as I looked down i moaned 'Jacob, stop it! I have to go anyways we ran out of ben & jerry cookie dough, you know how I get without it' I smirked a little watching him cave.

'Fine I'll take you store and home then I'll go school but stay in okay and lock the doors' He looked serious and his voice stern

'I promise, but I'm still going for my jog'

I never break promises.

Its just against the law.

UNKOWN POV

I watched them go to the store.

He could smile all he wanted she would be mine soon and now with these power thigys that the vamps get it is only a matter of time.

I watched her walk in to the store.

I couldn't help the groan that left my mouth god look at that!

I would make her submit

Willingly to

In front of her precious dog Jacob

I watched the dog do a gentle jog to catch up with my girl and he hooked his arm around her sexy waist.

Dont worry soon it will be my arms and I will hold you close as I devour you

Piece by fucking gorgeous piece.

Then I saw Jacob turn towards the forest probably sensing me, to bad he was too late I already knew there plan she was going to be at home alone the reast of the day.

I would get her then.

Especially with these powers she wont resist well I need to bite her first but who cares she's basically mine.

I connected eyes with Jacobs for a second smirking before blending into the dark overgrown trees that were the forest.

How about I pay a visit to the other imprints is it?

Wonder who emily, kim and claire are?

well I'll find out today wont I..

JPOV

Something wasnt right..

I could smell something...

Vamp..

I'll talk to the guys later

I looked towards the forest to see a smirking guy?

Fuck knows who that was his eyes were normal though?

Couldn't be him?

Unless they were contacts I mean I could see specks of red in them

Stop overthinking it its fine

I just have this overwhelming feeling that something bad is about to happen you know?

Like I'm about to lose alot.

'Stop thinking so hard you are worrying me' Sky looked up at me stroking my face

'You wont leave me again will you?' I asked

She looked stunned for a second before looking hurt ' We've had this conversation before'

'I know I just need you to tell me again' I got to her level pulling her close

'I will never leave you again unless you ask me' she said kissing me

I dont know how long we kissed for but I began to move away but she wasn't done and nibbled my lips pulling me closer. I groaned quietly, god that was sexy.

'Okay lets shop before there is no cookie dough left' she said suddenly leaving me in front the store while she rushed in.

'Great'

...

It wasn't long before I was kissing Sky good bye for school after I had dropped her home of course.

'Be safe lock the door after me, text me when you leave for your jog and when you get back. promise me'

she rolled those beautiful blue eyes, sarcasm in her voice as she replied 'Yes dad' I think johnny just stood up? she just called me dad.. god that's sexy..

'Its daddy and that's bed talk so unless you want to go there don't say that because that is where you will end up' I replied swiftly

I saw her face redden and I began to laugh, she pushed me towards and out the door against my will but I let her think she could push me.

'Love you' I screamed as I walked to my car

SPOV

I jogged to the beach where I was to meet The girls well the imprints? when half way though the woods my egs just ..stopped?

I began to walk in the opposite direction.. I began to panic instantly

I grabbed my phone from my bag calling Jacob school had finished 2 hours ago it 5.

'Jake I need you to come find me Im lost in the forest walking and I have no idea where I'm?' I practically hyperventilated over the phone

'I'm coming' Jacob replied instantly 'Stay on the phone'

'I was just supposed to meet Emily and Claire and Kim and now I'm lost and - and - I don't know where I'm and' I cried

'What are you doing here? I though we were meeting at the beach and why are you standing against the tree?' I stopped in the middle of a small opening

'What's going on?' Jacob asked

'Emily, Claire and Kim are all here and there is some pale dude staring at me? come on girls lets-' I didn't finish my sentence before I flew backwards into a tree effectively dropping my phone

I groaned in pain and I could hear the shouting of Jacob on the phone before I heard a piercing howl to my left. It sounded far off.

Then I heard a loud growl and the pale guy came forward towards Claire stroking her cheek, I knew which one was Quil and Embry was trying to hold him off.

'Come any closer and I might just sanp her little neck' he said addressing Quil

'That doesn't matter because I will go two heaven, I no scared to die' she replied bravely

I listened to quil wimper before the vamp moved over to Kim

She looked down avoiding eye contact 'look at me' instantly kim looked up as if possesed and against her will she looked into his eyes.

'Pretty' he whispered in her hair licking at her ear, as Kim cringged but couldn't move away.

The Vamp moved to Emily next smelling her hair, Emily took no notice looking away from him, her nose scrunched in disgust as she looked over his shoulder.

As if trying to get her attention he grabbed he waist pulling her forward and large growl erupted from who Im guessing is Sam, before he was silenced and pushed to the ground as if forced against his will.

Next he came to me, I looked him in the eye no afraid.

'Remember me?' he asked smirking

'All to well.' I replied face as stoic as ever

'Well seeings as you are the reason ever imprint and wolf is here don't you think you should enlighten them as to why they are here' he said

'Tyler why did you get them involded, they have nothing to do with a petty argument that embarrassed you in front of the canteen' I asked

'I want to see you suffer just as I did..'

'You were embarrassed in front of about 20 people grow a pair and get over it?' I snarled

Next thing I was being held to the tree by my neck and angry Tyler, his teeth bared and his body shaking slightly. Jacob was going mental growling, snarling, his teeth bared attempting to get free with all his might

'I've never been afraid to die, if you want to kill you right now. I dare you, do your worst' I growled, If I died if wouldn't be of cowardice.

'That what I love about you, you were never scared were you? But what if it isn't you on the line..hmm. What if' he dropped me unceremoniously to the floor where I gathered myself and stepped towards Claire picking her up, holding her while she struggled to get out of his grip. 'What if I killed sweet little Claire here, eventually killing Quil' Quil was growling, whining and fighting the invisible force that held him still relentlessly.

'N-no please don't go after her she a child, s-she has nothing to do with this' I stuttered worried now.

'Nah your right, what about Seth or Leah huh?' He shouted laughing as he grabbed Seth by the scuff of his neck pulling him forward, holding tight enough to stop his breathing.

'P-P-Please not them... t-t-take me instead. Spare them an-and tae me it is what you came for right? s-so stop dragging it out' I replied as tears began to exit my eyes.

'hmm, your right but I'm not that evil. Say your last words and choose carefully' he smiled

'If you ever felt I didn't love you I did really, I love all you guys your my family. Although my supposed father Joshua Uley' I hear numerous gasps but ignored them and continued.' never turned up in my life, I don't want you to cry about me, smile because I was here you know? I have loads of photos I want framed so make sure you dont forget me. Emily I want chocolate chip muffins at my funeral my favourite. Sam you help her because that woman you have there will definately go over board. Quil you look after my princess for me, Jared you look after kim. Kim you get all my pretty clothes because were the same size may as well not go to waste. Seth you be good okay and tell you ma I said good bye, Leah you fall in love okay and you live the happy life you deserve. Claire..' I turned my gaze upon her and my eyes watered she had tears streaming down her face.

'Baby you look after my Jacob for me, okay. Its a coincedence you know, I always wanted to have a little child in my arms but I never expected it to be you Claire, I wanted my and Jakey to have kids but I guess not everything works out.' I cried, she sniffled and cried into my arms. 'Hey dont cry now, what did I tell you? Do you remember?'

'C'mon say the words with me.' I encouraged

'Straighten up little soldier, stiffen up that upper lip. What you crying about? You have who?' I said

'Me' Claire nodded a few tears on her cheeks.

'Jacob, oh baby Im so sorry for everything I put you though. I was to upset and insecure to realise I had somthing good in front of me, but now I'm out of time. So country road take me home to where ever the fuck I belong.. Okay enough with the motional stuff now. Lets be honest, I'm not going heaven but you make sure you kill this fucker and bring me back. And if you can't I forgive you have a good life' I saluted walking towards Tyler who was smirking.

I looked over my shoulder slightly 'Oh and Jacob do me one favour' I spun around facing him just as I extended my neck to Tyler, as he hovered above it. 'You make sure you find and new and better girl than me, you make sure your happy because that is all I want. I want you happy. That is my dying wish for you to be happy. Can you do that for me. Can you move on? I love you guys.. so long.. see you soon bye.. fuck my life & lord forgive me' I breathed out just as Tyler bit down and everything burnt.

Then it was BLACK! AGAIN? WHAT A QUICK DEATH!

Then it was light again but it wasn't me controlling my body, it was like I was possessed... I dont know I just..

'Sky' I turned to my master.

master? what the fuck

'Yes master' I replied

wait what?

'Sky you are now in love with me, you do not know of any of these people standing around me and will not talk to them. Except Jacob Black you hate him though you can't particularly remember him. Do you understand me?'

'Yes master' He had possessed me. I was stuck like this? Oh my god.. what what do I do.

'Now come show me some love Sky' he said

My legs moved at there own accord, but I was trying hard not to walk towards him. I stumbled my body almost registering the movement and my brain not wanting to move but it wasn't I reached Tyler I tipped on my toes kissing his lips ever so softly, tangling my fingers into his hair. 'Are you sure you want to do this Sky?'

'I will do anything for my master' I replied not moving my lips.

'Well then I think we may just get along, I forbid her from moving and the shell of what was me tripped over her feet landing on the mud. Scratching at her stomach, well my stomach.

'Can't get rid of me that easily Tyler' I shouted though the shell of a person this body was. He looked shocked for a second before I spoke again, 'Yeah bitch boy I'm still here, give me a week and I'm busting out!'

'Enough, get up were leaving' he shouted

'Yes master' I was back to machine girl again?

well shit I think I might need more than a week to solve this..


End file.
